Éxtasis Sideral
by Sybloominai
Summary: Koushiro llega al nirvana mucho antes de lo planeado. Mishiro. #TormentaDeArenaLemonosa del topic Mishiro del foro Proyecto 1-8


**_#TormentaLemonosaKoumi_**

* * *

 **Éxtasis Sideral**

* * *

Caminaba en dirección a donde había dejado su bicicleta para al fin dar por terminado ese día universitario. Todo ese día había ido tan mal que estaba contento: había dormido de más, llegado tarde a la oficina haciendo que su director estuviese enfadado con él durante lo poco de mañana que quedaba. Lo peor de todo es que para comer había llevado todas las sobras de la semana como si fuese un _bento_ , pero la verdad era más penosa: eran solo carbohidratos, así que pasó el resto del día con hambre, aunque hubiese alcanzado a terminarlo. Sin embargo, brilló una luz de esperanza. Su celular vibró dentro del pantalón y revisó sin muchas expectativas.

«Estoy sola en casa, ¿podrías venir? Necesito un abrazo, M»

Un simple mensaje de texto que se prestaba para varias interpretaciones, todas de ellas imposibles. Sin importar sus nulas posibilidades para estar románticamente con ella, pedaleó como si su vida dependiera de ello. No sudó ni una gota y, al bajarse, no sintió las piernas como gelatina.

Abrió la puerta y lo abrazó sin siquiera saludar. No parecía ni triste ni enfadada como para que necesitara un abrazo, aunque su periodo menstrual seguía en su lista de posibilidades. Lo guio hasta la sala tomándolo de la mano, eso era un gesto nuevo. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron a más no poder y lo mismo se repetía allá abajo, a la altura de la cremallera del pantalón, ¿es que el amigo estaba abultándose? Se sentía avergonzado, pero ella pareció no notarlo cuando lo rozó con la mano en un descuido, ¿o es que sí lo notó y estaba probando? Fuere como fuere, había agigantado el problema y tuvo la urgencia de cubrirse.

—Me he sentido tan sola —dijo ella con un puchero—, mis padres se la pasan viajando.

—Qué pena. —De pronto se le había esfumado la lógica y el habla. Su cerebro intentaba regañarlo pero había perdido conexión con el resto de su cuerpo, simplemente dejándoles «en visto» los reclamos.

Mimi estaba con un escote y pantaloncillos cortos, así que quizás ella necesitaba un abrazo porque tenía frío…, qué argumento más tonto se le había ocurrido, pero ya nada más podía pedirle a su mente superpoderosa cuando ella se puso a abrazarlo tan apretado, que ya no hubo caso alejar la entrepierna de ella para ocultarse. Además, se sentía tan bien.

Se puso a besarle el cuello, subió por él hasta encontrar su mejilla sonrojada y excitada y se detuvo en la comisura de sus labios vírgenes. Se rio y desapareció de un salto de la sala. Su destino aparente: el baño.

Al fin estaba con ella, no podía creerlo.

Se pasó las manos por los pantalones muchas veces cuando ella fue, solo porque parecían llorar de emoción. Chequeó su aliento unas cuantas veces con la palma de su mano y con su lengua pulió sus dientes blancos para buscar algún resto maldito, justamente hoy no había podido lavarse los dientes luego de que su director de tesis lo sacara de la cafetería con suma urgencia cuando aún disfrutaba de su pobre almuerzo de carbohidratos. Menos mal no había elegido comer legumbres ese día o su estómago estaría inflamado y Mimi no querría eso. Hablando de ese tema, ¿por qué lo quería? Era feo, debilucho e inteligente, cosas que ninguna chica como ella le apetecía tener entre sus sábanas. Lo peor de todo es que estaba a un paso de usar anteojos después de tantos años frente a la computadora, haciéndolo aún más horroroso. Agradecía al cielo que los dientes no cambiaran de posición ni rotaran sobre su eje ya de adultos, los frenillos no los aguantaría el espejo.

Mimi salió del cuarto de baño vestida solo de la lencería más exquisita que existía en la faz de la Tierra y Houston le susurraba al oído que no le mirara tan fijo los pechos a la chica porque se le notaría lo tonto y virgen. Al acercarse ella, se le escaparon los suspiros y también toda la sangre se le concentró en la entrepierna, era como una marejada roja en plena tempestad, luchando para llegar hacia su palpitante _sinhueso_. Ni siquiera el porno retorcido de robotina sexy lo había hecho experimentar tal tormenta. Con cada palpitación, su cuerpo era drenado, no podía moverse ni dejar de pensar qué le había visto a ese pobre hombre feo. Sus ojos se cerraron apenas ella selló su boca con la suya y su lengua jugueteó dentro con una humedad sideral, cósmica y celestial. Ella se sentó sobre él y le susurró que se dejara llevar, Koushiro no quería hacer eso porque ya casi no tenía control de sus párpados adormilados y ojos en blanco. Iba todo muy rápido, no quería que acabara nunca. Ella guió sus manos hacia sus pechos, ningún teclado ni computadora podría compararse con tal emoción. Sintió cómo era transportado a una dimensión donde las estrellas y los mundos chocaban entre sí y vio mil colores de todas las gamas que suponía el espectro visible.

Suspiró como si sollozara, su corazón se detuvo y tocó el nirvana.

—¿Tan rápido? —preguntó incrédula, ese pantalón ya estaba mojado y ella completamente insatisfecha, pero reía con una mezcla de gracia y espanto. Su fantasía sexual con un asiático súper dotado como él distaba mucho de lo que pensaba. Quizás debía volver a modelos estadounidenses…, o jugar un poco más.

Al menos había caído en el viejo truco de la chica deprimida y desamparada.

—Perdón —se limitó a decir completamente avergonzado. Es que había esperado mucho por ese momento y rezaba para que se repitiera..., si es que ella todavía no veía lo horrible que realmente era.

* * *

 _No me arrepiento de nada. Muajajjaa_


End file.
